1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for braking intention detection for a braking system of a vehicle. The present invention also relates to sensors for a braking system of a vehicle and to a braking system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 10 2010 031 063 A1 describes a sensor device for a pedal which is designed to ascertain at least one variable regarding a position and/or a position change of an input rod, which is situated on the pedal and may be put at least into a rotary motion via an actuation of the pedal, in relation to a predefined spatial direction. The pedal may in particular be designed as a brake pedal of a vehicle.